New Sickness
by Midnightmoon456
Summary: There's a new kid at school , and she just adores the keronians and spends most of her time with them . But the real question is - Why is Fuyuki-san sick all of a sudden? ... and whom caused it?


The girls of the P.E team was gathered around Natsumi. Each girl had ben wearing a white and red srtiped jacket. They'd had wore red lingeries. They had heard a cry after a few minutes. Natsumi had stepped to the start of a pad. The girls cheered her name.

Natsumi squinted her eyes, in her sight was Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro. She quivered at her sight and trembled to an angry squint of her eyes.

_I tell him not to go out of the house, and what does he do, go out of the house...stupid frog, _Natsumi Hinata thought. She picked up a stick. She examined the fence closely, and stepped back. Next she bolted towards it, and planted the tip on the ground. She had jumped over the fence, and landed right on top of Giroro.

"Go home, you stupid frog!"Natsumi snapped. Keroro Gunso had misunderstood her yells. "We can't go home! Moa is gone and mama-dono told us to find you"Tamama Nittohei explained.

"What about Fuyuki?"Natsumi queried. Tamama had made a sullute to her and Giroro. "mama-dono is taking good care of him!"

"Natsumi!"The girls had been crying out her name. Natsumi had sighed and kneeling to Keroro. "I gotta go, but you guys go straight home"She ordered.

They had departed from each other, and Natsumi rushed into the building. She had rushed out into the large park whish was for PE. "Right here!"She squinted her eyes again, Mutsumi had been skipping school and sitting along a bench nearest to the fence.

'_Mutsumi had skipped school again' _Natsumi thought. she looked down, in her palm was Mutsumi's number. Her friends, Moroko and Susamay was reading what was on the paper.

"Can I borrow that?"Moroko murmured. Natsumi gave a ignoring frown. "Nee-chan!"Natsumi looked up, Keroro had been calling her from the fence. She can partly see him because of the anti-barrier.

...

"Fuyuki-dono, do you feel better!"Momahana was by his bed. mama-dono had been cooking in the kitchen for Fuyuki-dono. Fuyuki had been asleep, still. Tamama and Keroro had been sitting at the end of the bed. A wet wash cloth had been over Fuyuki's forheard. "Mama-dono! Fuyuki-dono is crazy!"Keroro Gunso called. Momoha-san gave a deviled face. She snatched Keroro and bruised him hard.

Fuyuki-san had began to constapate. Tamama and Momohana gathered to him. "Seargent...It's hard to speak"He murmured to Keroro. Giroro had been followed by the door. "Are you ok, Fuyuki-san?"Tamama Nittohei wondered. Fuyuki-san closed his eyes again ad fell unconscious. Mama-dono had entered the room, and in her palm was a plate from left-overs from Natsumi's cooking.

"sit-up, Fuyuki-dono!"the mother said. Fuyuki got up, he sat up. His back was against the pillow when the wet cloth had slipped off his forehead. Momahana had turned the other way from Fuyuki. "Now, starting plan, "Get everybody to go away so I can be alone with Fuyuki-san"plan.

Keroro and Tamama looked forward to seeing Natsumi. Mosty Keroro. Natsumi had owed him money from letting her borrow his last allowance to buy a new books. "Natsumi-dono...I am watching out for you...for my money...you know you owe me..."Tamama stared at the seargent.

...

"Class, we have a new student who has been transferring over the world"The girl had walked into the room. She had been wearing a white jacket and a green skirt. She looked similar to mama-dono. Small glasses had been placed between her eyes. "Her name is Soi-san"The teacher announced. "Please take a seat next to Natsumi-san" she went to the teble nearest Natsumi. Natsumi had been staring at the book.

Natsumi had been walking home from school. She turned to her backpack. "Giroro, you can come out now.'Giroro slipped his head out of her bag. "Natsumi-san?"she turned around. Koyuki was standing like that. "Soi-chan?"They walked together. Koyuki had just adored Giroro. "Who the hell are you?!"Giroro snapped. Soi-san stared at Natsumi. They continued to walk home. They had chatted while walking forward and forward. Giroro had slipped himself into her bag once again to polish his weapons to protect Natsumi-chan with.

...

The next day, during breakfast Natsumi, Fuyuki, Keroro, Giroro, Mama-dono, and Kururu was gathered around the table. "Fuyuki-chan, are you going to school today?"Mama-dono quiried. Keroro snatched a piece of candy from Natsumi. Natsumi quivered her arm she held it in. "Stupid frog ... "Mama-dono gave Giroro a puzzled look. Fuyuki scoughed and coughed. Giroro aimed his tip of his gun at Fuyuki's cheek.

"Hey!No guns at the table!"Natsumi snapped. Fuyuki-san smashed his head into his breakfast. He roared a moan. Keroro laid his feet onto the chair. Natsumi was ready to throw him off the stool. "Fuyuki , are you okay ... Fuyuki?"Mama-dono quivered his shoulder.

Natsumi kicked Keroro off the chair with her foot. She got up, and grabbed her pack from the chair, "I think I'm late ... "She ran out the door and met up with the walk path. She realized from afar, The new girl ... Sora.

"Hey Sora!"She called after her. Sora had slowed down to let Natsumi catch up with her. "Hey ... uh Natsumi right ...?"she felt unsure.

Natsumi nodded. Koyuki-san kept up with her pack on her back. Natsumi felt uneasy. "Hey! It's the new girl ...""Yeah!With the wierd girl, Nut-sumi!"Natsumi had become angry. She stopped at the path. Natsumi had walked to the two boys, and told them off. Koyuki widened her eyes, and looked scared. She covered her open mouth with her two palms. She overheard what she was saying.

After awhile, they walked to school ...

...

"Hurry Fuyuki!It's almost time!"Keroro called for her. Natsumi exited Fuyuki's room when closing the door behind her. Mama-dono had carried a bowl of soup to Fuyuki's room. "Natsumi-san tell Giroro to take you to the beach "Mama-dono called before returning into Fuyuki's room and closing the door behind her.

Yes, the festival was at a beach. The lamps lightened the sand and the ocean water. "Were here!"Mois had announced. Uncle had sat next to her, and watched Natsumi sigh. "Stupid frog ..."

Keroro and the submarine had docked onto the unlit snad of the beach. "Welcome to the beach everyone"Keroro Gunso announced. Angol Mois, Natsumi, Keroro, Giroro, Tamama and Kururu set footonto the lit set of the beach. Peaople were gathered at the stands and snacking onto dead squid. Keroro fell in love with the festival already. Natsumi digarded her light robe, what showed was a bathing suit. Giroro felt into Keroro's arms. Tamama picked up the fallen laxer launcher and belt.

Natsumi, Keroro, Tamama, and Kururu shrugged their shoulders. Natsumi had walked to the squid stand. Keroro had stayed Giroro's body to the sound of the ocean. Kururu had used the usual snickering he always did. "Kukuku ..."

"Hey where'd you leave Giroro?"Angol Mois quiried. Keroro snickered. "I left his body at the shore"Mois and Natsumi stared at each other. "Uncle ... is his anti-barrier on?"

She waited for his answer. "Not apparently!"Natsumi became angry. She smashed him between her wood shoes and a wall in a lit alley. "You stupid frog!"Mois had thought about assisting her Uncle. She shrugged and nodded a no to herself.

After awhile, they had walked out the alley, and continued their nice night. From afar, Natsumi saw Giroro. "Hey Giroro!over here"In Giroro's hand was a powered gun. Giroro widened his eyes, and ran towards Keroro Gunso. The gun was after him.

"Gunsou-san!"

"I'll Kill You!"

"Giro!"Tamama halted. She blocked Giroro to go any further from their leader. "Giroro!"Mois warned while wailing her finger to him. Giroro disgarded his razor launcher.

"Natsumi ..."He murmured. The red Keronian was faced with his launcher. "C'mon their about to start the festival!"Angol Mois called to the Keronians and Uncle.

The Keronians had caught up with the human life forms. "Hurry"Natsumi called before her. Lights had shot from the sky. The Firecrackers created colourful sparks and forms of words. "How pretty"Angol Mois murmured to herself. The peaople had gathered where the sparks had been launched into the skies. Giroro was standing by Natsumi, his face, though already red, grew light. He stepped a few paces away from her. "Ooo, so pretty!"Keroro Gunso shot into Giroro's ears. Angol Mois had taken a seat next to her uncle on the warm lit grass.

..

..

Mama-dono had taken a seat next to Fuyuki's bed and watched the Fireworks shot from the sky. "Fuyuki ..."She murmured to Fuyuki. Fuyuki moaned and quivered his body. "So cold,"He murmured. Mama-dono had handed the Sick boy a small cup of tea. "Fuyuki-san, your sister will take care of you while I go on my date"She murmured into his ear.

The young, sick lad had been remained in his pajamas until the next day.


End file.
